


Treacherous Dream

by einfach_mich



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for the <a href="http://spartacus2010.livejournal.com/280398.html">2nd Annual Spartacus Kink Meme</a>.</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Ilithyia/Spartacus, out of my mind.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous Dream

_Blood falls like raindrops from the cloudless sky, splattering upon the sand around her. Ilithyia shades her eyes with raised hand but the viscus fluid soaks her scalp and runs in thick rivers down her face. She opens her mouth to scream and immediately chokes on something. It is moving in her throat, shifting and writing over her tongue. Ebony feathers emerge in front of her face, shuddering and flapping at the bird fights to free itself from her mouth._

_Ilithyia lets out a muffled cry just as the bird burst free, letting out a disgruntled squawk of its own. The black bird flutters down to settle upon her swollen belly, depthless eyes fix upon her and squawks again. The cry sounds less like that of a bird and more like a woman's scream._

_“Go away!” Ilithyia cries, but the bird only digs his claws into her belly and screams shrilly in her face._

_Black wings beat against the air as the bird takes to the air and Ilithyia feels her flesh begin to tear. Her belly erupts in blood as her child is pulled free by the claws the bird and carried away into the sky._

~~~

“No!” Ilithyia's scream in terror, shattering the dream and pulls herself up to clutch at her belly in the darkness.

She feels the swell of her unmarred skin and whispers a prayer of gratitude to the gods. Her arms wrapping around her unborn child as hot tears stream down her cheeks. Someone stirs beside her, body moving in the dark and strong hands clutch at her shoulders.

“Ilithyia?” His voice is roughened by slumber, but the concern and love are clear in his tone.

“Was but a dream,” she reassures him in an unsteady voice, leaning closer to press her face against his stubbled cheek.

“To hear such fear in your voice destroys my calm,” he whispers against her temple and places soft kiss upon her skin. “I would have your mind filled with joy.”

His hand moves from her shoulder to gently stroke her belly. She relaxes against his body, reveling in the heat and strength he unknowingly gives with his tender touch. Her man needs but touch her to transform sparks of affection into flames of passion.

“Your hands inspire joy,” she murmurs coyly, placing her hand over his and moving it lower, between her legs. “Would that you put tongue to such purpose.”

He chuckles into her hair, breath hot against her neck as his mouth places a kiss upon her skin. “Command gladly received.”

She laughs too, while he eases her down to the bed and moves between her legs. His head lowering between her thighs to seal his mouth over her sex. Ilithyia lets out a startled cry, her hands grasping for purchase on the rough sheets beneath her body. Strong hands grasp her thighs, holding her open to his ministrations. His tongue lavishes her tender skin and slips inside her to lap at her with relish. He hums a complement against her sex, sending pleasure through her body and overwhelms her mind.

Once he has reduced her to pleading gasp and softly mewling cries for completion, does he finally rise up to position himself between her trembling thighs. His well muscled body bathed in shadows, but still pleasing to her eyes. She sits up to place her mouth upon his bare chest, savoring the taste of his skin and marking him with her teeth.

“You are a savage creature,” he hisses, placing hand around her throat and pushes her back down with frightening strength.

“You would do well to remember it,” she counters before he covers her mouth with a hungry kiss that is as much scrapping teeth as it is entwining tongues.

She captures his lip in a vicious bite, savoring the growl it coaxes from him. He answers her by pushing into her with a violent thrust. Ilithyia welcomes him with a cry of greedy satisfaction and shifts her hips to allow him to sink further still.

They both move against each other with wild fury. Coupling like voracious animals, clawing at each other's skin. Biting neck and sucking upon skin, as if their very breath and life could only be taken from each other's bodies by way of brutal force.

His arm slide beneath her spine, lifting her up to meet his thrusts and sending him deeper into her body. She laughs and digs her nails into his shoulders, lean her head closer to press loving kiss to his sweat-dappled temple. He raises his eyes to look upon her with an expression of conflicting emotions. Compassion, desire and fury rage over his face, like a quickly shifting sky turning from loving Summer to barren Fall.

“Spartacus?” She moves her hands to the sides of his face, seeking his comforting smile, but is only given another violent thrust of his cock inside her.

“Do not think it a kindness,” he whispers the spiteful words against her trembling lips and closes his eyes, a look of disgusted anguish twisting his features.

~~~

“Spartacus!” Ilithyia screams while her body explodes with her climax, her hips shifting wantonly beneath the silken sheets, while her body throbs in desperate need of a cock.

“Ilithyia!” Lucretia appears by her side, concern creasing her face. “Calm yourself.”

The walls of the villa come into focus, as does the realization that this is no longer a dream. She is back in Capua and in the arms of trusted friend. Ilithyia moves her hand over her belly, taking in the feel of her child beneath her skin. The weight and swell of life within her brings comfort, in a way that friendly embrace cannot, but neither can bring the joy she held for but a moment within her dream.

“Speak your troubles and see them banish,” Lucretia whispers, kissing her temple and holds her close.

The gesture that too closely mirrored the affection shown to her within the forbidden and foolish dream, stings her mind and heart. Shame chokes her at the realization of an unspeakable yearning. To desire love from such a man...It was an humiliation not to be born.

“Fading shadows that no longer hold meaning in the daylight,” Ilithyia sighs, pulling from Lucretia's embrace and rises to walk to the open window.

The morning sky is streaked in gold and crimson, as if the very heavens are bleeding. It summons a chill to her skin bringing with it the memory of the deeper dream and fear of what ill omens it might augur. A shriek cuts through the air as black wings beat the ear in the distance. The crow sets its self upon a nearby roof top, turning dark eyes in her direction and squawks again.

Ilithyia touches her own throat, her mouth suddenly dry and her heart heavy with dread for the future.

 

 


End file.
